SAM ONLINE
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Sam o más bien una versión joven de él acaba en Sword Art Online su objetivo pasarse el juego , para poder llevar a cabo su venganza contra el asesino de su padre jugara para sobrevivir pero seguirá su propio camino y sentido de la justicia.
1. Capitulo 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño Sword Art Online ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea novela visual, manga o anime, todo eso pertenece a sus respetivo creadores u autores tampoco soy dueño del personaje Samuel Rodrigues que pertenece a la franquicia Metal Gear por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**El Multiverso de acuerdo con esta teoría no existe uno sino varios cada uno resultado de su propio camino y sus consecuencias en eso son todos iguales. Pero un acontecimiento puede causar diferencias entre uno y otro uno tan pequeño como el lanzamiento de una moneda otros tan grandes que cambian la realidad como la conocemos otros como el nacimiento de una Persona. Esta es una de esas posibilidades.**

* * *

"**En la muerte todos somos iguales como llegamos es lo que nos diferencia." ( Desmotivaciones:DeShadow)**

* * *

**Brasil**

Era una fría noche mientras soplaba el viento frio conocido como Minuano allí en un dojo brasileño de Kenjutsu la policía estaba tomando declaración mientras una ambulancia se llevaba un cuerpo metido en una bolsa para cadáveres en otra un joven de 14 años con pelo negro acompañado de ojos marrones estaba sentado mientras uno de los enfermero terminaba de vendar el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Mientras el chico vio como se llevaban los restos de su padre en esa bolsa para cadáveres mediante su ojo derecho.

"Has tenido suerte no ha tocado el ojo por lo que no habrá perdida de visibilidad pero…te quedara cicatriz de por vida lo siento." Le dijo el enfermero mientras se marchaba a hablar con la policía a decirles que ya podía hablar con él.

Mientras en un coche llegaba otro agente.

"Señor." Dijo otro mientras caminaba a su lado empezó a decirle los eventos ocurridos.

"Un asesinato Ricardo Rodrígues dueño de un dojo de Kenjutsu, asesinado víctima de un arma blanca concretamente una katana." Dijo mientras entraban en la escena del crimen.

"Tal vez enseño demasiado bien a sus alumnos." Dijo mientras seguían avanzado a lo que estaba dibujado con tiza la silueta de un cadáver."¿Algún testigo?"

El agente señalo hacia afuera "Su hijo, Samuel Rodrígues 14 años. Se enfrento a su asesino tuvo suerte solo recibió un corte en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Pero escapo."

"Alguna pista." Pregunto mientras se dirigirán hacia donde estaba el muchacho donde iba a ser interrogado.

"El chico lo ha identificado, creemos que guarda relación con el Cartel de la Droga aunque las razones son desconocidas." Dijo a su superior que avanzo hacia el muchacho.

"Hola chicos ¿necesitas algo?" Le pregunto omitiendo la pregunta de si estaba bien era obvio que no estaba bien su padre había sido asesinado era una pregunta bastante estúpida.

"¿Te han tomado declaración?" El chico asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien descríbeme lo que ha." Fue interrumpido por Sam que golpe la puerta de la ambulancia captando la atención de todos.

"¡¿Por que estáis aquí en vez de ir a por él?!" Pregunto furioso de que estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo en vez de ir a por el asesino de su padre.

"Iremos a por él chico mientras tanto descansa." Dijo mientras hacía señas al enfermero para que se lo llevaran al hospital."Sedadle esta muy alterado." Dijo al enfermero que cerró la puerta y se marcho con Sam hacia el hospital.

**Varios días después**

Sam estaba en un despacho con una oficina ahora llevaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón azul y uno zapatos enfrente de él un hombre trajeado alto con pelo corto marrón ojos marrones vestido con un traje negro y una camisa de botones negra con rayas blancas verticales y una corbata blanca. Era un abogado y amigo de su padre.

"Que mierda es esta." Dijo Sam enfadado el asesino de su padre había sido absuelto por falta de pruebas y ya había sido puesto en libertad para furia de Sam que no pudo hacer nada ya que el juicio se adelanto y el no puedo ir por que se vio obligado a quedarse en el hospital.

"Cálmate." Le dijo el abogado y amigo de su padre mientras

"El asesino de mi padre está libre y tu quieres que me calme." Le dijo Sam furioso e indignado.

"No hay testigos que presenciaran la escena." El abogado trato de conversar con Sam y hacerle entender los motivos.

"¿Y yo que soy?…¿y esto que es?" Dijo Sam señalándose a sí mismo y después a a la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo que le recorría gran parte de la cara

"Mira Samuel se que estas alterado pero no podemos hacer nada no hay forma de relacionarlo tiene testigos que defienden su cuartada." Le explico agitando los mientras hablaba.

"Yo le vi." Dijo Sam apartando la mirada triste al recordar como mataba a su padre.

"El juicio se adelanto mientras te recuperabas en el hospital, La defensa alega que estabas en estado de shock por la muerte de tu padre además tu y ese alumno de tu padre no os llevabais bien, los propios alumnos defienden que no pudo ser él que tu padre lo trataba como un hermano." Aunque tuvo que ocultar su propia indignación por el resultado lo cierto es que tampoco le gustaba la idea de cómo se había ido a su casa de rositas

"Dime que es una broma." Dijo Sam mientras se sentaba y juntaba las manos reflexionando.

"Lo siento he hecho todo lo posible En cuanto a ti." El agacho la mirada antes de volve a mirar hacia Sam

"¿Que pasa conmigo?" Pregunto debido a que el comentario del abogado había captado su atención.

"Se esto no te va a gustar pero tu padre no hizo testamento pero como hijo suyo eres heredero de su dojo pero…sigues siendo menor y no tienes a nadie capaz de cuidarte y menos desde que tu madre…murió en ese accidente de coche." Le dijo el abogado juntando las manos apoyando los codos encima de la mesa.

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso?" Le pregunto ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo eso le afectaba.

"Mientras estabas en el hospital me estuve moviendo te he conseguido un billete para Japón." Le dijo él. Ya que tenía que buscar a alguien que se ocupara de Sam.

"¿Japón?" Sam miro sorprendido a su abogado no tenía ni idea de por qué tenía que irse a otro país.

"Si unos parientes lejano va a adoptarte hasta que seas mayor de edad entonces podrás volver."El abogado le comunico que una familia lejana de Sam iba a ocuparse de él hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad.

"Hahahahahhah."Sam se reía casi como si estuviera loco. "Matan a mi padre y es a mí a quien exilian del país." La idea le divertía demostraba lo injusto que podía ser la vida y como el sistema se burlaba de los que supuestamente defendía.

"A si es como funciona." Le dijo el abogado cerrando los ojos y suspirando por lo mal que le habían salido las cosa.

"Dime tú que eres abogado "¡¿QUE MIERDA DE JUSTICIA ESTA?!" Sam estaba desilusionado con ese concepto de lo que la gente denominaba justicia no entendía que clase de sociedad era esta.

"Lo siento, si hay algo más que pueda hacer." Dijo el levantándose y colocando la mano encima del muchacho para mostrarle su apoyo.

Sam se le pasó muchas cosas por la cabeza pero solo quería una cosa algo que iba a necesitar en un futuro no muy lejano. "¿Puedes conseguirme la espada de mi padre?"

"Puedo intentarlo." Le dijo mientras se quitaba y empezaba a limpiar sus gafas. "Algo mas." Se ofreció ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

"Si llévame a mi casa tengo que recoger un par de cosas." Sam quería también otra cosa de su casa.

**En casa de Sam.**

Sam entro en su casa peo en vez de ir a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue ir al despacho de su padre donde cogió un cuaderno era marrón y tenía un titulo escrito en un papel blanco pegado a él ponía "_Rodrigues New Shadow School._" Fue lo primero que cogió y se marcho a su cuarto a recoger algo de ropa.

**Mañana siguiente aeropuerto.**

"¿Lo tienes todo?" le pregunto el abogado que lo había ayudado estaba sujetando un estuche de guitarra con su mano izquierda mientras tenia la otra metida en el bolsillo.

"No me falta una cosa." Dijo él mientras cruzaba los brazos y esperaba la respuesta que quería oír.

"La conseguí." Dijo el dándole el estuche de guitarra que contenía dentro la espada de su padre, también le entrego su pasaporte donde había un papel metido dentro. "Antes de pasar la guitarra por la máquina de rayos x enséñaselo al de seguridad no debería ponerte pegas." Le dijo ya que sería un problema cuando pasara el estuche vieran que era un arma blanca.

"Gracias." Le dijo Sam tendiéndole la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

"Cuídate." Él estrecho la mano de Sam antes de que él seguirá su camino para coger el vuelo que lo llevaría a Japón.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai Osaka Japón.**

Al bajar del avión Sam busco por todos lados pero no había nadie, "_Ok como se supone que voy a ir a casa de esos primos lejanos si no tengo ni idea de Japonés._" Pensó para sí mismo mientras buscaba por el aeropuerto entonces vio a un hombre con traje negro camisa blanca y corbata negra con pelo corto negro. Tenía sujeto un cartel que poni su nombre Sam se acerco a él y señalo al cartel antes de señalarse a si mismo

El hombre sonrió para darle la bienvenida "Yo soy Hisagi Shibuza." Le tendio la mano que Sam estrecho.

Pero Sam no entendió nada de lo que le dijo. "_Bien no he entendido nada_."

"Vaya esto es difícil." El adulto se dio cuenta de que Sam no hablaba japonés así que la comunicación entre ellos iba a ser difícil.

"Sígueme." Le señalo con el gesto de ven aquí mientras esperaban a que salieran las maletas de Sam no era gran cosa solo una bolsa de deportes llena de ropa y su equipaje de mano que era su guitarra que llevaba la katana de su padre. Cuando Sam pasó su estuche de guitarra por los rayos X los policías se asustaron para consternación de su pariente lejano pero todo se soluciono cuando Sam enseño el papel del abogado de su padre. Entonces normal se subieron al coche mientras recorrían la zona.

"Y ¿que tal el vuelo?" Dijo Hisagi mientras conducía con los ojos hacia adelante.

"¿Hai?" San dijo una de las pocas palabras Japonesas que conocía no muy seguro de saber si le estaba entendiendo.

"Va a ser muy difícil para él y para nosotros también." Dijo dándose cuenta para el chico era un volver a empezar de cero nueva tierra, nuevo idioma, tendría que adaptarse a esa nueva vida, también se dio cuenta de la cicatriz prominente en su cara. Finalmente al atardecer llegaron a la residencia de la Familia Shibuza

"Cariño estamos en casa." Dijo el marido tras abrir la puerta entro llevando la mochila de Sam mientras Sam cargaba el estuche de guitarra y la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo. Fueron vistos por una mujer tenía unos 30 tantos melena negra y unos ojos marrones con una camisa manga larga purpura y una falda color crema iba descalza.

"Oh querido, ¿Es él?" Dijo el mirando al muchacho joven lo cierto es que lo tuvo difícil para no mirar la cicatriz. Su marido hizo señas a Sam para que se quitara los zapatos y entrarán a su casa.

"Si es Sam." Dijo él mientras miraba la escena si enterarse de nada lo único que entendía era Sam.

"Mira Sam esta es mi esposa Shizuoka Shibuza." La presento al chico mientras ella hacia una reverencia que era costumbre pero Sam solo levanto la mano y la agito como diciendo hola.

"Papa." Un chico con el pelo corto negro liso hacia debajo pero peinado de manera que el flequillo no le tapara la vista apareció tenía una camisa azul celeste sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos negros con tres franjas blancas en los lateares tenia 11 años.

"Oh y aquí esta mi hijo." Dijo su padre sonriendo y extendiendo la mano hacia su hijo para hacer las presentaciones.

"¿Quién es este?" Dijo mirando a Sam.

"Toshiro saluda a Sam vivirá con nosotros desde hoy." Esa declaración no le gusto nada a Toshiro y mucho menos tener un desconocido en su casa.

"Bueno….eh no habla japonés hacia que la comunicación va a ser un problema." Dijo Hisagi mientras se ponía la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonreía así que la comunicación va a ser un problema.

"¿Y como vamos a comunicarnos con él?" Le dijo Toshiro mientras cruzaba los brazos esperando una respuesta.

"Bueno tendremos que tener mucha paciencia." Dijo él mientras todavía pensaba como comunicarse con él.

Dejaremos tu cosas en el cuarto de invitados estarás cansado. Sam entro a su nueva habitación no era más que una cama vacía y un escritorio con una ventana que daba a la calle, Sam se quito su bolsa de viaje y se sentó saco los manuscritos de su padre al abrirlos los vio con detalles era hojas que relataban la historia de su estilo de pelea y los movimientos y posturas necesarios para aprenderlo Sam empezó a ojearlos está decidido. Entrenaría y aprendería el arte de su padre y cuando regresara a Brasil conseguiría su venganza

**2 años Después**

Un chico de 16 años de edad con pelo largo hasta la nuca estaba luchando con una espada de madera con un chico de 13 años.

El chico ataco con su espada de madera recta hacia debajo Sam levanto su brazo derecho bloqueando con su espada hacia afuera para bloquear la espada mientras la mantenía en un choque.

"¿Quieres practicar primero?" Le pregunto Sam con una sonrisa.

"No te pongas arrogante solo porque ganaste el campeonato nacional." Dijo Toshiro mientras chocaba e intercambiaba golpes con Sam, Sam entonces simula que estaba metiendo la espada en su vaina, Toshiro se lanzo al ataque descendió su espada en vertical hacia debajo pero Sam con un movimiento rápido golpeo el estomago de Toshiro entonces soltó una patada a ras de suelo que levanto sus piernas del suelo haciéndole caer y apunto a Toshiro con su espada de madera. Mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

"Eso no está permitido." Dijo Toshiro quejándose mientras se quitaba su casco de kendo.

"Era una lucha no una competición y por cierto 35-0" Dijo el recordándole todas la veces que habían luchado y no había podido ganarle ni una sola vez.

"Psh" Dijo el apartando la mirada antes de apartar la mano de Sam y finalmente levantarse él con sus propias manos.

"Sigues siendo el mejor, este año seguro que vuelves a ganar." Dijo él mientras se quitaba los guantes y se dirigía a por un paño para limpiar el sudor.

"No sé si apuntarme el año pasado fue divertido pero no alcance el grado de satisfacción que buscaba." En esos dos años Sam había ganado el año anterior el campeonato nacional de Kendo usando el estilo de su padre.

"Aburrirte siempre te quitan un puntos por tu estilo." Dijo refiriéndose a todas las veces que estuvo a punto de ser descalificado por utilizar movimientos que rozaban la legalidad en el deporte.

"Va hablas como si fuera la gran cosa."

"¿Y no lo es?" Dijo señalando al póster del Dojo había una foto tamaño póster con Sam sonriendo con Toshiro bajo su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho sujetaba el trofeo y el abuelo de Toshiro estaba detrás con los brazos cruzados sonriendo. Y una espada de madera sobre una especia de altar con incienso encendido como si fuera una especia de altar en memoria de un guerrero.

"Si fuera con espadas de verdad." Dijo Sam observando que no era una lucha real si no podía sentir el riesgo de matar o morir en una pelea recordando la primera vez que la vivió.

"¿Quieres matar a alguien?" Le pregunto en todo de broma pero la mirada de Sam no era de una sonrisa era seria lo que indicaba que la idea no se le había olvidado el motivo por el que estaba en Japón.

"El estilo de mi padre se centraba en la muerte rápida y violenta no puedo tomármelo enserio una pelea con espadas de juguete" Dijo refiriéndose a como se sentía limitado por la espada de madera y el equipo de protección.

"Nunca hablas de él." Dijo él había pasado dos años viviendo con Sam al principio no se llevaban bien incluso llego a desarrollar una mal versión hacia él pero tras un incidente se gano su admiración y respeto llegandole a ver como un hermano mayor.

"Oye esta tarde vamos a salir yo y unos amigos vienes." Dijo el tratando de que Sam se relaciona con otras personas lo cierto es que no era muy sociable con la gente se encerraba en el dojo entrenando día y noche al venir del instituto.

"No me quedare practicando." Le dijo la frase que más había usado en los últimos años.

"Pero practicas todos los días." Le dijo el tratando de convencerlo de que viniera con él y sus amigos.

"Si y no soy lo bastante bueno." Dijo Sam mientras cogía la espada de su padre de donde estaban su toalla y equipo y empezó a levantar su espada y alzarla hacia arriba y descenderla con un movimiento rápido y fuerte repitió el mismo proceso mientras Toshiro se colocaba la toalla sobe el cuello y se marchaba.

"¿Como te fue?" Dijo su madre mientras Toshiro entraba por la puerta y se dirigía al baño para ducharse.

"Dijo que no." Dijo el mientras se acercaba a su madre. Que estaba en la cocina con su abuelo.

"Cielos pensé que era el no saber japonés lo que le hacía tener miedo de relacionarse." Dijo ella recordando como los primeros días Sam no se relacionaba en clase ni siquiera el aprender Japonés le sirvió para hacer amigos.

"Dejadlo tranquilo el es un autentico samurái que vive por y para la espada." Dijo a su abuelo recordando como conoció a Sam.

**Flashback**

"¿Quien está en el dojo a estas horas?" Dijo el abuelo mientras entraba a su dojo hay vio un chico con media melena hasta la nuca mientras con una espada de madera oscilándola en un estilo que le recordaba a el estilo Yagyu Shinkage-Ryu una y otra vez.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Dijo el abuelo.

Sam no tenía ni idea de los que estaba diciendo.

"Responde a mi pregunta o prepárate a luchar." Sam levanto una ceja no teniendo ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"HIA." El anciano ataco pero Sam bloque su golpe con su espada de madera ambos lucharon por ganar distancia pero ninguno podía ganar ventaja intentaron hacer retroceder al otro entonces ambos sacaron sus espada una de la otra.

Sam entonces salto simulando que guardaba la espada para soltar un fuerte golpe. Que el anciano bloqueo.

"No lo haces mal pero a tu técnica le falta algo no esta pulida es de aficionado." Dijo sonriendo al muchacho.

Sam movió el pie hacia delate y descendió con la intención de golpear el lado derecho de su oponente. El anciano puso su espada en diagonal para bloquear el golpe una vez más luchaban por ganar el control. Sam deslizo su espada hacia abajo de manera que seguía bajando atraves de la espada de su oponente en el choque saliendo por arriba de la espada Sam movió su pie derecho hacia delante y mientras ponía su pierna izquierda a su altura mientras giraba su cuerpo y con las dos manos de manera que quedaron cruzadas intento un corte horizontal, el anciano bloqueo esta vez con la espada en vertical de nuevo luchando por ganar distancia pero inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante ganando terreno a Sam que estaba siendo empujado hacia detrás Sam uso todas su fuerza para lanzar una huelga que produjo la separación entre ambos de nuevo.

"_Nada mal, debe de haber recibido entrenamiento básico pero tiene un don natural._" Pensó el anciano para si mismo

Ambos apuntaron sus espadas hacia el otro El abuelo en una postura de Kendo y Sam en su clásica pose de pierna derecha semi-flexionada hacia delante y izquierda hacia detrás mientras andaban despacio en de manera que abrían un circulo hasta acabar cada uno en posición en la que estaba el otro.

"A bailar." Dijo Sam mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

"¿Que estáis haciendo aquí los dos tan temprano?" Dijo Shizuoka lo que causo a Sam mirarla dejando la apertura para que el anciano maestro le soltara un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho.

**Fin de Flashback**

"_Pero es sorprendente es como si llevara la espada en la sangre en dos años a alcanzado un nivel increíble podría ganar el campeonato nacional otra vez e incluso más fácilmente que el del año pasado."_Pensó el mientras recordaba como Sam llego a campeón Nacional.

"Pero tiene 16 años tiene que salir divertirse hacer amigos." Dijo la madre preocupada Sam había llegado a ser parte de su familia y se preocupaba por él como tal.

"Que tiene de malo mejor que perdiendo el tiempo con videojuegos o ordenadores mejor que lo aproveche es mas Shiro podrías aprender de él." Dijo refiriéndose a como su nieto perdía el tiempo en vez de centrarse en el Kendo como él esperaba.

"!Oye¡." Dijo Shiro indignado como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

"Shiro no se pasa hasta las tantas de madrugada entrenando es más parece que vive en el dojo todavía recuerdo su primer día entreno tanto que se desmayo de agotamiento ni tampoco se pasa tres horas al día afilando y puliendo una katana." Dijo ella recordando el habito de rutina de Sam

"Es el único recuerdo de su padre es normal que quiera mantenerla en las mejores condiciones posibles." Dijo el abuelo que parece que era el único que entendía el razonamiento de Sam.

"Pero no es normal." Dijo ella la mayoría prefería salir divertirse con los amigos, otros ver la tele, otros leer manga, otros incluso encerrarse en su cuarto con internet o videojuegos pero él era el único que se pasaba todas las horas disponibles entrenando con la espada.

"Mama." Dijo Shiro mientras ojeaba la revista que estaba leyendo.

"¿?" La madre lo miro de manera interrogativa.

"Tengo una idea." Dijo él mientras levantaba el dedo "Tachan." Le mostro el artículo que hablaba del próximo juego que iba a salir Sword Art Online.

"A ver si lo he entendido quieres sacarlo de su obsesión por las espadas metiéndole en un juegos de espadas." Dijo su abuelo sonándole absurda la idea.

"No es solo un juego de espadas usando la tecnología del NerveGear puede meterse en un mundo virtual donde podrá relacionarse con la gente a medida que lucha y practica con las espada es perfecto para él, podrá relacionarse y mejorar su esgrima." Dijo Toshiro centrado en el problema que no se relaciona porque se centra demasiado en prácticas esgrima allí puede hacer las dos cosas.

"Bueno es una buena idea pero la cosa es convencerlo." Dijo su madre mientras se sentaba en la mesa con el resto.

"Yo me ocupo." Dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

**Minutos después**

"No." Dijo Sam mientras cogía una bola de algodón incrustada en un palo y empezaba a tocar su espada desenvainada con él.

"¿Por qué no?" El se acerco a Sam pidiéndole una respuesta.

"Cuidado." Dijo Sam mientras cambiaba la espada de posición para no cortar a Toshiro que estaba demasiado cerca de él.

"O vamos es perfecto para ti un juego donde sois tú y tu espada además con la tecnología de inmersión virtual podrás sumergirte profundamente en él además el juego potencia tu habilidades como fuerza y velocidad y combos de espadas que son increíbles."

"¿Combos de espada?" Le pregunto Sam con aparente curiosidad en su rostro.

"Si es increíble adoptas una pose y automáticamente ejecutas movimiento a una velocidad increíble." Dijo es lo que había leído y información que se había filtrado.

"Bien ahora sí que no me interesa para nada." Dijo él mientras cogía un paño y empezaba a limpiar su espada.

"¡¿Qué?!" El no lo entendía con su obsesión por las espadas el principal atractivo del juego y con el que esperaba engancharlo.

"A No es tu autentica fuerza es solo la que te da un ordenador y B yo ya hago eso se llama entrenar." Dijo Sam se mostrar la mas mínima emoción.

"Por eso es perfecto para ti, si tu juegas al juego podrás enfrentarte a esos combos y pulir tu técnica." El siguió tratando de convencerlo pero el resultado estaba siendo nefasto.

"No creo que jugar a un videojuego me haga mejorar con la espada." Dijo él mientras sonreía y miraba su espada ahora brillante como nueva.

"Vamos además te recuerdo que me debes una." Dijo el recordando cierto incidente por el que Sam le debía una.

"Y tú a mi 15." Él le respondió dándole un golpe muy bajo.

"14." Dijo el tratando de quitarle cierto pensamiento que estaba teniendo en ese mismo momento.

"15." Sam seguía recordando ese número.

"Acordamos no mencionar lo que paso en ese club." Le dijo Toshiro sonrojado**.**

"Que tu no vieras que era un hombre es tu problema." Dijo Sam mientras oscilaba la espada entre sus dedos antes de guardarla en su vaina.

"Vamos cuál es tu problema, te pasas hasta las tantas entrenando leyendo las notas de tu padre limpiando tu katana, ya sé que tu crees que es normal pero no es lo es en absoluto llevamos juntos 2 años pero sigues solo no confiando en nadie ni siquiera confías en mi." Le dijo ya que estaba harto de no obtener respuesta que quería Sam solo suspiro y se marcho.

"Eso márchate solo sabes huir de los problemas." Le dijo Toshiro mientras Sam salía del dojo y se marchaba.

Sam estaba tumbado en su habitación pensando en ese día, el día que perdió a su padre y tuvo que venirse a Japón había reflexionado sobre todo lo que había pasado en desde que llego tuvo difícil adaptarse al idioma como se apunto en el dojo del abuelo de Toshiro para poder practicar esgrima y como había llegado a campeón nacional, usando el estilo de su padre y ahora estaba ahí finalmente se levanto y fue a sala de estar ahí estaba Toshiro viendo la tele, Sam se sentó a su lado cogió el mando y la apago.

"¿Sam?" Le dijo el extrañado.

"Hay una cosa que quiero hacer cuando sea lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo volveré a Brasil." Toshiro lo miro extrañado.

"Por eso sigo aquí por eso entreno todos los días hasta el agotamiento para cumplir ese objetivo." Dijo el motivo de su fuerza motriz ocultando que era la venganza.

"Sam….." Toshiro conocía la historia de Sam y de cómo acabo en Japón**.**

"Pero. Supongo que no hay nada de malo en divertirse un poco." Dijo el sonriendo y revolviendo el pelo de Toshiro, venga háblame de ese juego." Entonces Toshiro le explico todo lo que conocía sobre Sword Art Online con pelos y señales

**Varios días después.**

-Bostezo- Sam bostezaba mientras se levantaba y salía afuera de dentro de una tienda de campaña.

"Ya casi esta." Dijo Toshiro que ya estaba afuera de su tienda todo nervioso hoy era el día el día que salía Sword Art Online había una gran cola detrás suyo Sam y el estaban unas 26 personas de la tienda había una gran expectación incluso la televisión estaba cubriendo el evento.

"No me puedo creer que me hayas tenido tres días haciendo cola solo por un juego." Dijo Sam mientras se sacaba la legaña de los ojos.

"Nuestro juegos te recuerdo que vamos a medias, y te recuerdo que me lo prometiste." Toshiro recordó el trato que habían hecho comprarían dos pagando la mitad cada uno el mismo día que salieron las reservas se agotaron así que no les quedo otras que hacer cola en la tienda tres días antes de que saliera el juego.

"Llevo dos años aquí y todavía no entiendo ni la obsesión tuya por los juegos ni la de los japoneses por el hentai con tentáculos." Dijo Sam recordando uno de esos muchos mangas que hay en Japón.

"Hentai oh pervertido." Dijo Toshiro riéndose de Sam mientras le lanzaba una mirada picara.

"Lo digo más bien por la colección que guardas bajo el colchón de tu cuarto." Dijo Sam mientras recogía su tienda de campaña.

"¿Y tu como lo sabes?" Le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"Oh un día tu madre y yo hicimos limpieza general." Dijo Sam riéndose mientras terminaba de recoger la tienda.

"¿Mi madre lo sabe?" Le pregunto Toshiro sorprendido, asustado y avergonzado.

"Si estaba aliviada dijo que por lo menos tenias buen gusto." Dijo Sam riéndose.

"Cállate,cállate." Dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus oídos para no oír nada más.

"Oye que abren." Sam le toco el hombro para que entraran a la tienda que estaba abierto aquello fue una guerra la gente empujaba pisaba mordía por conseguir ese juego afortunadamente Sam y Toshiro consiguieron la copia tras una larga batalla y superar un mar de personas.

**Metro**

"Esa gente esta loca casi nos matan." Dijo Sam pensando en todo lo que tuvo que pasar y por un juego.

"Aquí los tengo mi tessssorrrooo." Dijo Toshiro casi llorando mientras frotaba su cara una y otra vez contra la caja del mismo.

"Oye un pequeño detalle solo hay un NerveGear." Sam recordó a Toshiro

"Ya lo sé mi padre comprara otro al salir del trabajo y entonces tu y yo juntos dominaremos el juego." Dijo él la solución al problema planteado por Sam.

"¿Dominar?" Sam no entendía a que se refería.

"Si con tu habilidad innata para la espada y mis años de experiencia como asesino dominaremos el juego, seremos los mejores jugadores del juego dominaremos completamente los 100 niveles." Dijo él con una sonrisa casi rozando lo maligno.

"Oye en serio te he visto jugando a Assasins Creed pero no creo que seas capaz de saltar desde 20 metros a una carreta de heno y salir con vida y ahora que lo pienso si el juego es nuevo como es que sabes tanto del juego." Le pregunto Sam extrañado mencionando la extraña obsesión de su amigo por esa saga de videojuegos.

"Veras en casa hay una cosa que se llama Internet que sirve para buscar información." Le dijo él.

"O si claro como la teoría de los Patriots y que controlan secretamente la información disponible a la humanidad." Dijo Sam con sarcasmo_._

"Esa teoría es completamente cierta." Dijo el totalmente convencido de que era verdad.

"Lo que tu digas." Dijo Sam mientras levantaba la mano con la bolsa del juego en su mano derecha y negaba la cabeza.

"Bueno me pones al corriente." Dijo Sam ya que no sabía nada de SAO solo lo que le había contado su pariente lejano.

"O si veras en el juego puedes seleccionar sexo arma y habilidad de personaje, el juego es un castillo flotante que se divide en 100 pisos cada piso tiene una serie de misiones, monstruos." Dijo él con un dedo levantado dándole lecciones.

"Vale ¿y si quieres pasártelo coges un ascensor?" Le pregunto completamente desinteresado.

"No tan sencillo veras cada piso tiene su jefe final se trata si consigues vencerlo pasara al siguiente y así hasta llegar al piso 100." Termino su explicación.

"Pues a mí me suena a cualquier otro juego." Sam finalmente se sentó en un asiento que quedo libre.

"Pero vamos tienes idea de cuanta gente lleva esperando por esto y tu lo tratas como si no fuera gran cosa." Dijo mostrando el poco interés de Sam por el juego pese a todo su esfuerzo por conseguir que jugara.

"Oh vale tengo Sword Art Online YUPIIIIIIIII." Sam se levanto y realizo la pose de Súper Mario mientras sonreía.

"Eso esta mejor" Dijo el riéndose

**Residencia Shibuza**

"Bien vamos" Dijo Toshiro mientras rápidamente se quitaba sus zapatillas y subía y entraba rápidamente al pasillo Sam por su parte era más tranquilo.

"Espera ¿a dónde vas?" Toshiro le pregunto mientras veía a Sam no dirigirse a su cuarto.

"Al dojo." Dijo él mientras caminaba dentro de la casa."

"De eso nada a jugar." Le dijo Toshiro que bajo corriendo y lo agarro por el brazo y intentana arrastrarlo a su cuarto.

"Juega tu primero cuando tu padre traiga el nuevo jugare yo." Dijo él mientras le seguía forzado.

"No, él no volverá hasta la noche." Él le recordó mientras seguía tirando de él."Tú vas a jugar primero." Le dijo mientras subían las escaleras Sam no se resistía.

"Y que mas da quien sea primero no es como si fuera a pasar algo que haga que no podamos salir del juego." Dijo Sam queriendo recuperar los tres días perdidos que tenía que recuperar entrenando.

"Te conozco cuando entras hay dentro se te pasan la horas volando y cuando te des cuenta serán las tantas de la madrugada." Dijo conociendo él mientras finalmente llegaban al cuarto de Sam.

"Mira juega tu y después me enseñas a jugar." Sam le dijo queriéndose librar de eso.

"No si vas tú primero serás tú el que tenga que enseñarme a mí y así me asegurare de que no te escaqueas." Él le dijo en un tono más serio de lo normal.

"Te dije que lo haría ¿que mas quieres?" Le dijo Sam completamente desganado.

"¡Que vayas a tu cama cojas tu ordenador lo enciendas metas el juego y te pongas el casco en la cabeza!" Dijo en un tono autoritario.

"Soy el único chico del mundo al que obligan a jugar a un videojuego." Dijo Sam resaltando la ironía de la situación.

"Prométemelo." Le dijo Toshiro "Que no saldrás del juego hasta que yo entre." No quería que Sam se escaqueara de su acuerdo.

A continuación conectaron todo el ordenador de Sam estaba impoluto tenía algo de polvo acumulado en el pero estaba intacto Sam no solía usarlo para nada salvo para las clases.

"Bien ya está." Dijo Toshiro mientras termina los preparativos y conectaba el NerveGear al ordenador.

"Vale ahora que acuéstate en la cama." Le dijo a Sam que obedeció para terminar de una vez.

"Y ahora espera a que se enciendan las luces y chillas ¡Link Start!" Le dijo sentado en su silla y se viraba usando las ruedas de la misma.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto a Sam que se sentía un poco estúpido diciendo eso en voz alta.

"Si enserio, te veo adentro" Le dijo mientras pulsaba el botón de encendido.

"¡Link Start!" Chillo Sam mientras se desconectaba del mundo real y era inmerso en el mundo virtual cuando abrió los ojos vio varios círculos de colores que giraban a su alrededor mientras sentía varias sensaciones extrañas por todo su cuerpo oyó una campanada.

"_Genial nada más empezar y ya estoy flipando en colores_." Penso mientras sentía varias sensaciones extrañas por todo su cuerpo oyó una campanada y empezó hasta ver letras en .ellos

"**Eslabón principal, comprobado"**

"**Enlace Cuerpo, comprobado."**

"**Enlace de manos, comprobado."**

"**Enlace de piernas, comprobado."**

"**Comprobación completa."**

"**Idioma: Portuguese"**

**Creación**** de personaje.**

Sam estaba en una habitación oscura mientras escuchaba una voz femenina.

_"Bienvenido a Swaord Art Online por favor introduzca su cuenta seleccione contraseña el nombre de su personaje, seleccione el sexo de su personaje y su estilo."_

**Personalizar aspecto.**

Sam eligió el aspecto de un hombre adulto de unos 30 años con el pelo atado estilo samurai y barba corta con ojos marrones.

**Nombre: **Jetstream Sam

Long in: ******

Pasword: *********

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Estilo:** Katana

"Bienvenido a _**Sword Art Online**_".

**Planta 1 Pueblo de los Inicios**

Sam miro al cielo azul mientras colocaba su brazo delante de él y miraba al cielo entonces vio a si mismo llevaba una camisa verde claro larga con coderas marrones un peto que le cubría los pectorales y parte del estomago su brazo derecho estaba completamente cubierto por una armadura gris mientras sus pantalones eran negros con rodilleras marrones y botas marrones

Mientras miraba a su alrededor se froto con su mano derecha su barbilla "haha." El se reía tras esto se marcho a explorar ente nuevo mundo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño Sword Art Online ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea novela visual, manga o anime, todo eso pertenece a sus respetivo creadores u autores tampoco soy dueño del personaje Samuel Rodrigues que pertenece a la franquicia Metal Gear por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**"Algunas personas nacieron para vivir sus vidas otras nacieron para acabar esas vidas."**

* * *

Sam recorría caminando las calles de la ciudad del comienzo mientras miraba por los alrededores.

"Este lugar es enorme." Dijo mientras se movía por sus calles varios jugadores que como el empezaban por primera vez a jugar estaban por los alrededores hablando con otros, o comprando en la tiendas otros ya estaban formando grupos y otros estaban coqueteando con jugadoras del juegos. Mientras se movía vio algo curioso una katana que estaba en un puesto de armas su tsuba era de bronce el color de su empuñadura era morado y al terminar kashira era del mismo color que su tsuba.

"Bienvenido." Le dijo el NPC de la tienda que va a comprar pregunto a pesar de que Sam solo estaba interesado en la katana que no dejaba de mirar "Oh buen ojo mi amigo, Korefuji."

"Disculpa." Le pregunto Sam tras oír ese nombre.

"Korefuji el nombre de esta espada si va a comprarla serán 1.000 cols." Le dijo el Npc mientras esperaba el pago.

"¿Pero para que quieres 1.000 coles?"Dijo Sam totalmente confundido si le hubiera dicho dólar o yen vale pero no estaba asociado con el termino cols que era la moneda oficial del juego.

"Cols no coles." Dijo el Npc no estaba ni molesto solo estaba ahí para vender independientemente de la mentalidad del jugador. Entonces una pantalla se abrió que contenía un mensaje.

**Mensaje**

"¿Quiere comprar la Katana Korefuji?"

O aceptar X rechazar

**Fin del mensaje**

Sam dio a aceptar pero todo lo que salió fue otra pantalla.

**Mensaje**

Cols insuficiente

**Fin del Mensaje**

-Suspiro- Sam se cruzo de brazos y se quedo reflexionando después de pulsar el botón de rechazar "bueno si no me equivoco en estos juegos el matar da dinero." Dijo el mientras se agarraba la barbilla de forma pensativa "Así que tendrá que salir de picni." Sam dejo el puesto y salió a caminar se dirigía lejos de la ciudad de acuerdo con todo lo que le había dicho Shiro para ganar recompensas tenias que matar a la criaturas de el juego así que salió a cazar.

**Planta 1 Campo Occidental**

Sam había salido de la ciudad estaba andando por una llanura llena de hierba que expandía por su horizonte junto con algunas montañas era un buen lugar lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido de lo real que parecía incuso sintió las ganas de echarse en la hierba y dormir pero tenía un espada que conseguir todo siguió su camino hasta que vio un jabalí Sam se acerco a él y desenvaino su espada inicial que era una katana pero más pequeña casi como un cuchillo

-Silbido- Sam silbo al jabalí para llamar su atención que se quedo mirándolo Sam se acerco y abrió los brazos y se reía en una clara provocación al animal el jabalí piso varias veces el suelo con su pata derecha delantera y cargo contra él. Sam simplemente lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado "Ole." Se burlo de la embestida fallida de su oponente el jabalí volvió a cargar Sam se limito esquivarlo "Pues como todos los jefes finales sean como tu esto va a ser muy aburrido."

Sam se seguía burlando de su oponente que volvió a cargar contra el Sam en vez de esquivarlo esta vez bloqueo impidiéndole avanzar antes de volver a esquivar al jabalí que volvió a cargar Sam bostezo aburrido ante la poca dificultad de su oponente antes de coger su espada inicial y lanzarla hacia la cabeza entre los ojos del jabalí que cayó al suelo y se disolvió en un montan de fragmentos de cristal dejando solo el arma de Sam mientras aparecía un mensaje en el lugar donde había muerto el jabalí.

**Resultado**

Exp:24

Cols:30

Items:2

"Treinta entonces tengo que matar alrededor de treinta y dos jabalíes." Sam agacho la cabeza y se froto sus ojos con dos de su dedo pulgar e índice mientras pesaba que hacer claro que quería una katana para el jugo pero extinguir una especie no estaba entre sus prioridades tras suspirar finalmente se puso en marcha y fue cazando varios jabalíes había matado tantos que ya había subido a nivel 3 y había llegado a los 720 coles. Enfrente el último jabalí era curioso que se sintiera fatigado apenas se había movido y los jabalíes no eran rivales para él. Aburrido finalmente se sentó a descansar y se hecho en la hierba mientras cerraba los ojos

"_Bueno esto no es lo que me esperaba pero estoy sorprendido se siente tan real."_ Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Oye tu." Sam abrió los ojos y vio a un joven de unos que tenía el pelo rubio pelo corto despeinado que le caía por la frente llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con una armadura marrón unos ojos verdes pantalones negros y botas marrones.

"¿Y tú eres?" Le pregunto el mientras levantaba su torso pero dejo sus piernas sentadas en el suelo mientras miraba a su compañero gamer.

"Soy Exequia. Hoy que había por ahí un novato que no hacía más que matar Jabalíes Frenéticos y no paraba." Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

"No me lo digas te manda Greenpeace." Dijo el mientras evaluaba al chico que tenía delante de él.

"Están muy ocupados intentando salvar el ártico y las ballenas." Dijo él mientras se acercaba al el llevaba una espada normal que se asemejaba a una gladius.

"Y ¿como es que me llamas novato? que yo sepa el juego acaba de salir hoy lo que te convierte a ti en otro ¿no?" Le pregunto extrañado basándose en su conocimiento del juego.

"No yo fui de los pocos elegidos para jugar la versión beta que salió antes del juego." Él le explico el motivo por el que lo consideraba un novato mientras se puso a su altura.

"Un poco injusto entonces ¿no? el que tu y esos elegidos hayan jugado antes os da mucha ventaja." Dijo Sam.

"Admito que es un poco injusto no obstante eso puede ser beneficioso para ambos." Le explico que si era una desventaja podían usar su experiencia para ayudar a los nuevos.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba a Exequia a la cara.

"Tan solo hay dos tipo de jugadores ahora mismo los que están cazando los veteranos que están cazando las bestias que dan dinero los novatos que están explorado y la combinación de ambos los beta que están enseñando a los nuevos a jugar." Él le explico la situación del primer día del juego. Deduzco que el hecho de que este cazando Jabalíes sin parar se debe a que no tienes ni idea de jugar a esto. Así que vamos." Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y empezó a caminar y Sam lo seguía

"¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunto mientras seguían su marcha.

"A la tienda a comprar lo que quieres comprar." Le dijo a Sam era obvio por lo que estaba cazando tanto es porque quería un objeto para el mismo o subir experiencia basándose en su razonamiento escogió la primera opción.

Sam y Exequia caminaron de nuevo hasta la ciudad y llegaron al puesto donde estaba la katana que Sam quería comprar.

"Bienvenido." Repitió el mismo NPC vendedor de antes.

"Pulsa la opción vender." Sam le obedeció y con "Ahora selecciona los ítems que ganaste matando jabalíes. Selecciónalos y dale a la opción vender." Tras eso Sam por fin tenía bastante dinero para comprar la katana tras admirarla un rato finalmente la envaino pero desapareció.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto al no verla por ningún lado.

"Tienes que abrir el menú juntando el dedo índice con el pulgar descenderlo y se abrirá el menú." A continuación aprecio une menú con toda la lista de opciones."Elije inventarios selecciona armas y cambia la espada inicial por la katana." Sam siguió todas su instrucciones cuando finalmente la katana apareció enfundad en su vaina en su cintura.

"Bien muy bien supongo que ahora es cuando te doy las gracias ¿no?" Le dijo Sam a Exequia que sonrió.

"Con un duelo." Le dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Esa noticia sorprendió a Sam.

"Como muestra de agradecimiento tengamos un duelo. Veras te he visto jugar y no lo haces mal mi objetivo es llegar a ser el mejor guerrero de todo SAO y tu eres más de lo que pareces eres un novato pero tu estilo y habilidades son las que tiene alguien con experiencia en la espada me di cuenta en cuanto te vi matar a esos jabalíes tan fácilmente." Le dijo mientras sonreía y llevaba su mano a su espada qué estaba enfundada en su cinturón.

"Haber si lo he entendido tu motivo para tener un duelo contra mí es que quieres ser el más fuerte." Sam hablo en cierto modo podía entenderlo pero la idea era absurda si esto fuera el mundo real la idea duelo seria más seria pero por lo visto este juego hace que los jugadores puedan dar rienda suelta a parte de su intenciones y ambiciones más profundas.

"Si eso es lo que quiero por eso quiero tener un duelo contra ti serás mi primera víctima en mi camino para llegar a ser el mejor." Dijo él mientras miraba a Sam con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Bueno nunca digo que no a un duelo de espadas. Y donde lo hacemos." Dijo Sam mientras se cruzaba sus brazos esperando.

"Vamos." Le dijo Exequia volvieron a salir de la ciudad hasta volver a la llanura donde Sam había estado cazando jabalíes y se pusieron un frente al otro mientras Sam empezó a reírse a carcajadas "Hahahaha."

"¿Que te hace tanta gracia?" Le pregunto Exequia mientras esperaba preparaba para abrir el menú y seleccionar la opción Duelo.

"Oh no es gracioso es por la emoción estamos aquí cara a cara en un duelo uno contra uno y esto es lo que me encanta un duelo a la puesta de sol." Sam explico lo motivos que le resultaba divrtido mientras se preparaba para us enfrentamiento.

"Si solo falta el soundtrack de una películas americana de vaqueros." Dijo Exequia mientras habría el menú de Duelos y aparecías las opciones disponibles.

"Bueno ¿y como va esto?" Le pregunto Sam cuando le vio abrir el menú de opciones.

"Bueno normalmente seria abrir el menú y seleccionar la opción duelo entonces tendríamos tres opciones primero golpe Gana quien aseste primero un golpe. Numero dos perdida de media vida…" Le explicaba las opciones

"Haber si adivino el que le quite media vida al otro gana." Sam lo interrumpió resaltando lo obvio.

"Tercera opción a muerte." Dijo él mientras leía la tercera opción que era que hasta que el hp llegue a cero."Dado que eres el retado tienes derecho a elegir." Exequia le permitió elegir aunque en cierto modo sabia cual iba a elegir.

"Pues elijo a muerte." Dijo Sam mientras movía su muñeca derecha hacia ese mismo lado.

"Vaya sorprendente algún motivo en particular." Le pregunto a pesar de que el mismo estaba de acuerdo.

"Bueno estos es un juego y si vamos a hacerlo hay que hacerlo real además no es como si muriéramos en la vida real." Dijo Sam mientras se colocaba en su clásica posición de pelea mientras movía sus dedos preparándose para desenfundar su espada.

"Muy bien a muerte entonces." Exequia dijo molesto para el llegar a ser el mejor de SAO era su sueño en cambio Sam se comportaba como si no fuera nada más que un juego. Entonces los nombre y una foto de ambos jugadores apareció en el aire separadas por un vs y un cronometro con el numero 60 y cada segundo cambiaba señal de que ambos tenían un minuto antes del enfrentamiento.

"Por cierto ¿te he mencionado lo que son la habilidad espada?" Le dijo mientras se colocaba sus manos en su espada y se preparaba para desenvainar

"No te preocupes para mí eso es basura si uno quiere ser un guerrero debe inventar sus propias técnicas no utilizar las de un ordenador." Dijo Sam mientras en su postura se preparaba para desenvainar.

"Lo que tu llamas basura es una de las piezas más importante del juego." Dijo Exequia.

"Bueno pues hazme cambiar de idea." Dijo Sam mientras sonreía.

"Ok a Bailar." Dijo Sam cuando llego a cero y ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

Sam y Exequia chocaron espada las chispas salieron mientras chocaba antes de separarse ambos se miraron y sonrieron estaban en la misma llanura donde se conocieron y ahora estaban ahí uno frente al otro con sus espadas apuntando uno al otro bajo el cielo esperaba a que los últimos vestigios del sol se extinguieran y dieran paso a la noche no había nadie solo existía ellos ambos rivales a puntos de chocar de nuevo espadas y queriendo reducir la vida del otro al cero Sam estaba emocionado por primera vez iba a luchar en serio no reglas de kendo nada de espadas de madera él su espada y habilidad por fin en un verdadero duelo solo esperaba que Exequia fuera alguien que le hiciera sentir la emoción de una lucha a muerte sabía que era un juego pero no puedo evitar sentirse emocionado Sam ataco moviendo sus espada para hacer un corte diagonal de arriba abajo Exequia lo bloqueo con su espadas _"Seguro que es un novato sus movimientos es como si ya hubiera jugando antes o quizás su habilidad con la espada ya la tenía desarrollada en el mundo real. Pero yo ganare yo seré el más fuerte." _Pensó Exequia para sí mismo mientras con su mano derecha agarro su espada horizontalmente y colocandola de forma que la espada pasara por el lado derecho de su torso intento un corte con el objetivo de rajar el estomago de Sam. Exequia buscaba esto desde que probo la beta se enamoro de ese mundo un mundo donde él quería llegar a ser el mejor donde podía ser alguien incluso lloro de rabia cuando perdió un duelo en la versión beta contra el que había llegado más lejos de todos los que la probaron ese era otro motivo decidió llegar a ser el mejor y que le derrotaría la próximas vez.

Sam para evitar el corte coloco su espada de frente y coloco su mano izquierda sobre el dorso de las espada para ganar fuerza y bloquear la espada sin moverse un solo centímetro ambos siguieron con el choque antes de volver a separarse.

"No está mal ¿seguro que no fuiste uno de los Beta?" Le pregunto mientras permanecia inmóvil mirando a su oponente.

"Todo lo que ves el cien por cien natural. Bueno menos la barba y la coleta samurái y ahora que lo dices me falta algo en la cara algo que tengo en el mundo real." Dijo el mientras adoptaba una vez más su pose samurái

"Deja de estropear el momento." Dijo Exequia mientras meditaba su próximo movimiento. A continuación sonrió "Dijiste que la habilidad espada era basura verdad." Exequia cogió su espada con el brazo derecho apunto a Sam cuando su espada comenzó a brillar y Exequia con un movimiento rápido paso rápidamente atraves de Sam que cayó sobre su rodilla mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho donde tenía un fuerte corte que era de un rojo luminoso.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Sam todavía pensando que acababa de pasar.

"Esa es la habilidad espada." Le explico Exequia "Con la postura adecuando eres capaz de ejecutar esos movimientos."

"Te lo dije es basura." Dijo Sam para el eso era un insulto es desde hace dos años se sometió a un entrenamiento intensivo y no iba a perder contra una maquina.

Sam ataco de nuevo esta vez intento clavar su espada en la cara de su oponente este la esquivo rodando hacia un lado Sam rápidamente agarro su vaina y guardo su espada ante de sacarla en un movimiento rápido que golpeo a Exequia mientras que realizo un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo pero Sam consiguió cortarlo se veía la herida a hora brillante que indicaba el lugar marcado donde había recibido el corte.

Ambos se miraron antes de lanzarse el uno contra el otro cada Exequia intento atravesar a Sam que bloqueo con su espada colocando su espada en horizontal en frente al bloquear giro y con su brazo derecho clavo la espada en el suelo mientras giraba y la uso como apoyo para asestarle al rostro de Exequia un golpe que al recibirlo su cara se volvió al lado derecho y su cuerpo estaba totalmente expuesto para que Sam intentara un corte en diagonal de su lado derecho de abajo hacia arriba Exequia se recupero lo bastante como para desviar la espada de Sam con un corte de su espada vertical. Sam entonces coloco la palma de su mano detrás de la tsuba mientras utilizaba la izquierda para agarrar la espada y levantarla hacia arriba que corto el rostro de su oponente sobre la zona de ojo.

Exequia se llevo la mano al ojo para ver su herida pese a ser una realidad virtual el dolor era casi mínimo pero había perdió la visibilidad de su ojo derecho temporal mente entonces se lanzo hacia Sam frustrado por haber perdido toda la ventaja intento un corte diagonal de arriba abajo que fue bloqueado por Sam colocando su espada delante de él.

"_No tiene base se basa puramente en la autodidactación al ser un juego no es la vida real no está entrenado en el uso real de la espada por eso deja tantas aperturas." _Pensó antes de bloquear con su espada en horizontal de nuevo esta vez tras haber sido bloqueado realizo un corte en vertical hacia abajo pero Sam bloqueo sin cambiar la postura mientras Exequia agarro su espada con las dos mano y flexiono las rodillas para ganar impulso extra mientras Sam agarro su Katana con las dos manos y realizo un corte en línea recta que paró en seco el ataque de Exequia la espada chocaron una vez mas pero antes de separarse Exequia agarro su espada y se preparo su habilidad espada Sam cuando su espada estaba a la altura adecuada metió la espada rápidamente en su vaina y esperaba ese momento la espada de Exequia comenzó a brillar mientras se movía a una velocidad increíble con el objetivo de atravesar a Sam la hoja iba cada vez mas y mas cerca acercándose a Sam pero justo cuando iba a tomar contacto Sam saco rápidamente su espada de la vaina en un movimiento rápido ascendente que corto el brazo de Exequia mandándolo a volar junto con su espada mientras él lo miraba atónito y Sam no puedo evitar sonreír mas que nada porque le había ido por un pelo un solo fallo o error y abría perdido mientras su oponente dio por perdida la pelea sin su brazo y y sin su espada reconoció la derrota. "Tu ganas venga mátame." Dijo él mientras se apoya en su pierna y esperaba el final.

"Dime ¿No es mejor vivir con la vergüenza de la derrota que morir?" Le pregunto Sam mientras agarraba su espada y la ponía sobre su hombro y daba vueltas alrededor de Exequia.

"Dijiste que era solo un juego pero para mí es algo mas yo quiero ser el mejor y lo conseguiré te superare a ti a los demás seré el mejor." Le dijo Exequia convencido de que la próxima vez sería distinto. "Pero he perdido así que antes dime ¿qué hice mal?" Le pregunto Exequia.

"Eres autodidacta lo que te hace impredecible pero no tienes base dejas aperturas al atacar y al haber repetido esto ¿como los llamabas habilidad espada? al ser un movimiento repetido sabía exactamente la trayectoria y movimiento que ibas a seguir pero si te sirve de consuelo si hubiera fallado me habrías matado." Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acerco de frente a Exequia.

"Te desafiare a una revancha." Dijo Exequia a Sam sonriendo.

"Cuando quieras." Sam agarro su espada y remato a su oponente vencido que se convirtió en un monton de trozos de cristal no dejando nada de él no obstante algo cambio en Sam su cursor había pasado de verde a naranja algo que ya no iba a cambiar.

"Vaya siete años de mala suerte." dijo el pero cuando iba a guardar su katana oyó el sonido de campanas. Algo que le extraño y se viro de donde venia ese sonido. De repente fue rodeado por un circulo en llamas que lo engullo cuando Sam volvió a mirar se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en la ciudad donde había empezado el se escucho un sonido y varios paneles rojos comenzaron a rodear el cielo de la ciudad tiñendo el cielo de rojo mientras de ellos empezaron a salir números cantidad de sangre que se unieron hasta dar la forma de una figurar encapuchada. El sonido era roto por el sonido de aplausos provenientes de Sam que ya habia guardado su katana en la vaina y era el único que estaba aplaudiendo captando la atención de algunos de los jugadores "Bueno lo admito saben cómo hacer una entrada y se han currado los efectos especiales." Entonces la figura abrió sus brazos y comenzó a hablar.

"Atención, jugadores. Bienvenidos a mi mundo. Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko. Actualmente soy la única persona que controla ente mundo."

_"Tsch un ególatra con complejo de divinidad."_ Pensó Sam mientras miraba al famoso creador de Sword Art Online.

"Estoy seguro que ya habrán notado que el botón para desconectarse no está en el menú. Pero esto no es un error del sistema Repito esto no es un error." Sam cruzo los brazos y miro al creador de Sword Art Online mientras como el resto esperaba una explicación pero no le gustaba nada la situación.

Es una característica del Sword Art Online No pueden salir de SAO por si mismos Y, nadie del exterior puede apagar o quitarles el NeveGear Si alguien lo intenta el dispositivo dentro del NerveGear emitirá una microonda poderosa que destruirá sus cerebro y terminara con sus vidas."

"_Está diciendo que si nos quitamos el casco moriremos."_ Pensó Sam cuando perdió su postura y se veía bastante preocupado.

Desafortunadamente muchos amigo y familiares de los jugadores han ignorando esta advertencia e intentaron quitarles el NerveGear como resultado 213 jugadores ya no están ni en Aincrad ni en el mundo real." Entonces empezaron a aparecer ventanas de diferentes cadenas de noticias de todo el mundo "Como pueden ver, los noticieros de todo el mundo están reportando todo esto, incluyendo las muertes. Así que pueden asumir que el peligro que se les quite el NerveGear es ahora mínimo."

Sam ahora estaba nervioso si se había tomado la molestia de atraparlo dentro del juego sabia que también había una posibilidad pero no quería creerlo hasta que otra cosa vino a su mente.

"_Mierda Shiro." _Pensó recordando como había prometido no salir de allí hasta que Shiro esperaba que el no hubiera entrado a ese mundo.

"Espero que se relajen y se concentren en avanzar en el juego. Pero, espero que recuerden bien esto. Todos los métodos de resucitar a alguien en el juego han dejado de funcionar. Si su HP llega a 0, su avatar se perderá para siempre y al mismo tiempo Su cerebro será destruido por el NerveGear." Esa noticia golpeo a Sam como si hubiera recibido el mayor golpe de toda su vida eso solo significaba una cosa había matado a alguien.

"Solo hay una forma de salir. Terminando el juego."_ D_ijo Kayaba Akihiko mientras abría un mapa que representaba a Aincrad_. _

"Actualmente están en el piso 1 de Aincrad el más bajo. Consigan salir del calabozo y derroten al jefe que hay en cada piso y podrán avanzar al siguiente." Entonces se empezaron a iluminar varias partes del mapa. "Y derroten al último jefe en el piso 100 y habrán terminado el juego."

"Por ultimo añadí un pequeño regalo de mi parte en su almacenamiento. Verifiquen." Todo de repente se ilumino y los jugadores cambiaron de apariencia a su forma en el mundo real.

"Probablemente se preguntaran el por qué. ¿Por qué Kayaba Akihiko, inventor de Sword Art Online y del NerveGear, está haciendo todo esto? He alcanzado mi objetivo. He creado Sword Art Online por una razón. Para crear este mundo e intervenir en él. Y ahora esta completo. Y aquí finalizar el tutorial de lanzamiento de Sword Art Online."con esas últimas palabras el avatar de Kayaba Akihiko se disolvió en el aire como si hubiera sido una ilusión.

Todos los jugadores se quedaron quietos nadie se movía intentando asimilar lo que había pasado solo el grito de una chica rompió el silencio y dio inicio a un tumulto de gente aterrorizada y que no podían creer lo que estaba pasando todos gritaban otros caían de rodillas en su desesperación pero había un chico de media melena y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que no se movía no pestañeaba no mostraba emoción ni siquiera había escuchando el discurso de Kayaba Akihiko lo dejo de escuchar ya que en su mente solo oía una frase _"Todos los métodos de resucitar a alguien en el juego han dejado de funcionar. Si su HP llega a 0, su avatar se perderá para siempre y al mismo tiempo Su cerebro será destruido por el NerveGear."_ Eso era lo único que Sam oía en su mente.

"Yo mate a una persona." Tras un rato el silencio finalmente hablo mientras su mirada estaba ida como si no creyera posible eso."Yo lo mate."


	3. Capitulo 3

**Meses después**

Los jugadores descansaban en una taberna. Mientras eran rodeados de npcs y hablaban sobre sus experiencias vividas en el juego mientras se planteaban si realmente iban a lograr salir de ahí.

"Llevamos meses aquí." Dijo uno de ellos llevaba una armadura que cubría parte del pecho con una camisa color beige y unos pantalones marrones con pelo castaño quejándose preguntándose si realmente iban a recibir ayuda del mundo real.

"No parece que podamos salir de aquí sin ayuda del exterior." Dijo otro menos convencido como si estuviera resignado a quedarse atrapados en el juego para siempre.

"Nuestra única esperanza son la linea delantera si alguien puede conseguirlo son ellos los mejores jugadores del juego." Dijo el otro resignado con su nivel a ser incapaz de avanzar más en el juego por lo que deposito sus esperanzas en ellos.

"Hablando de ellos, ¿quién diríais que es el mejor jugador del juego?" Pregunto al grupo queriendo conocer su opinión.

"Yo apuesto por el espadachín negro." Dijo totalmente convencido.

"No creo que el mejor sin duda es Heathcliff el hombre leyenda ¿Y tú por quien apostarías?" Dijo el hablando del líder del gremio más poderoso de SAO.

Soltó una sonrisa "Mi voto sin duda es para Minuano."

"¿Quién?" Pregunto uno sin tener ni idea de quien estaba hablando.

"Pensaba que era solo un rumor en un intento por acobardar a los asesinos de jugadores." Dijo la segunda creyendo que era un invento.

"Oh no amigo mío es real tanto como tú y yo aquí vaga en solitario por el juego hay quien dice que incluso está más adelantado que la línea delantera pero sus misiones lejos de ser de héroe son de antihéroe. Usuario katana ropas estilo samurái Minuano es uno de sus múltiples apodos el asesino de asesinos y según se dice su espada es capaz de despedazar a una persona el 37 pedazos de un solo corte muy pocos lo han conocido muchos han intentado reclutarlo para sus misiones los pocos que lo consiguen lo conocen como Jetstram Sam."

**Piso**

Una chica estaba de rodillas Su vestimenta consiste en un traje amarillo largo con pantalones cortos y botas. También lleva guantes sin dedos y cintas rojas en el cabello que era castaño claro con ojos color miel. mientras tres criaturas con aspecto de mono gigantes estaban a punto de matarla ella miraba con horror cuando el mono del centro alzo su mazo apunto de aplastar a la chica pero su brazo descendió detrás suyo cortado los monos miraron al responsable no solo le había cortado el bazo se las había arreglado para pillar una de sus botellas de sake.

-Bebiendo de la botella- -suspiro- "Es bueno." Dijo Sam llevaba su pelo recogido por una coleta su atuendo consistía en una camisa verde sin mangas en la izquierda llevaba un muñequera larga negra su brazo derecho estaba cubierta por una pieza de armadura samurái negra sus pantalones eran unos pantalones rojos y sandalias de paja con calcetines blancos. Los monos se miraron por un momento antes de que aquel al que había amputado el brazo corriera hacia el busca de venganza el joven tiro la botella a la cabeza de la criatura antes de desenvaina su katana y correr hacia ella que aun se recuperaba del golpe vio a Sam descender con su espada por encima de su cabeza y aterrizaba descendiendo la katana contra su enemigo que fue partido por la mitad antes de romperse en cientos de pedazos.

El muchacho ebrio de victoria provoco a los dos restantes con sus brazos abiertos como si estuviera recibiendo una ovación del público estos furiosos atacaron.

El primero descendió su maza de madera Sam esquivo el ataque con una pirueta girando quedando bocabajo para con su mano izquierda como apoyo volver a estar de pie.

El segundo ataco y Sam esta vez con su katana desvió el golpe mientras el giro quedando su rodilla derecha anclada al suelo el primer atacante se preparo para atacar pero Sam con un giro rápido en la parte superior mantenido la posición cerceno la cintura volviendo a su posición inicial de oponente que se partió en pedazos mientras Sam envainaba su espada quedando solo un mono en pie ataco a Sam que realizo su movimiento firma estilo iaido cortando su brazo antes de que la maza del mono pudiera tocarle entonces cambio el agarre de su espada poniéndola en vertical y sujetándola con las dos manos y con velocidad más rápida incluso que la chica podía ver Sam despedazo a su oponente cuyos restos se volvieron fragmentos antes de mirar a la chica.

La chica estaba agradecida y entonces lo vio el icono de Sam no era el de un jugador normal era naranja. _"Un criminal." _Pensó Silica horrorizada mientras Sam se acercaba cada vez más ella pero entonces le tiro una poción.

"Tómala habrá más monstruos por aquí y si ni siquiera puedes matar a esos monos lo mejor será salir de aquí." Dijo Sam mientras esperaba a que tomara la poción Silica aunque dudosa decidió no hacerlo para sorpresa de Sam "Entiendo crees que quiero matarte pero dime si realmente quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho ¿no te parece?" Dijo Sam mientras le tendía la mano ella vacilante acepto y se puso en pie. Pero enseguida corrió a recoger una pluma del suelo.

"Pina.." Dijo ella entre sollozos mientras acercaba la pluma a su corazón." Sam miro a la chica antes de suspirar "Lo siento si hubiera llegado antes podía haber salvado a tu amiga."

Ella negó con la cabeza "No es mi culpa por creer que podía aventurarme en el bosque yo sola." Dijo ella aun llorando.

"Quizás." Dijo Sam falto de tacto "Pero si te sirve de consuelo cuando salga de aquí buscare al responsable de esto y lo matare." Dijo Sam lo que pensaba hacer en cuando hubiera salido del juego matar al creador de SAO y se preparaba para irse.

"Acabas…de..hacerlo." Dijo ella creyendo que se refería los monos.

"Esas bestias sin cerebro no son más que datos yo voy a matar a la que los creo a esa basura con complejo de dios que se cree que somos sus juguetes."

"Te…refieres…a." Dijo Silica mirándolo. Si era lo que pensaba ese chico planeaba matar a Kayaba Akihiko.

"Por cierto deja de llamar a tu amiga por ese mote de este juego lo menos que puedes hacer es llamarla por su nombre real." Dijo Sam mientras seguía mirando a la niña.

"Ella era…era una mascotas del juego." Dijo ella dolorida en cambio la reacción de Sam fue mirarla como si no pudiera hablar en serio o si estuviera loca.

"¿Estas bromeando verdad?" Pregunto Sam a la chica no creyéndose lo que estaba escuchando "Estas llorando porque se te ha muerto una de esos bichos."

Silica se levanto furiosa con lagrimas pero con visible gesto de rabia "¡Era mi amiga!"

"No era más que un puñado de datos no era real." Dijo Sam a la chica estaba descentrado si hubiera muerto una persona lo entendería pero ahora no lo entendía como alguien podía importarle un programa de ordenador.

"¡Para mi ella era real!" Dijo ella a Sam encarándose a él.

"No lo era tú crees que si por que como todos llevas tanto tiempo aquí metida que ya has olvidado quien eras y de donde venias." Dijo Sam fríamente aun si entender a la chica.

"Te equivocas yo sé de dónde vengo pero…pero Pina era algo más que datos más que un programa ella era mi….amiga." Dijo ella mientras fuertemente presionaba lo que quedaba de ella en su corazón.

-Suspiro- "Muy bien mi primo lejano jugaba a un juego creo que se llamaban los Sims podías resucitar si superabas un desafío quizás aquí haya algo parecido para tu ¿pájaro?" Dijo Sam a la chica pensando que había algún modo de resucitar a esa cosa del juego.

"Era un dragón." Dijo Silica no confiaba en él iba ayudarla y eso era lo que le extrañaba "¿Tú vas a ayudarme?" Sam asintió. Ella estaba vacilante pero era su única oportunidad para traer a Pina de vuelta. "Pero ¿Por qué?" Pregunto ella dudosa o pensando que era un truco.

"Oh necesito que hagas algo por mi y voy a utilizarte como cebo para atraer a asesinos." Dijo Sam con su mano en su pecho señalándose a su mismo. Sam comenzó a reírse ante la cara de confusión de Silica que comenzó a reírse también nerviosamente "Lo digo en serio." Dijo el provocando que Silica dejara de reír.

**Día Siguiente **

Sam esperaba estaba lo bastante lejos para que no se activara el efecto área esperaba con su mano acariciando la vaina de su espada. _"Espero que no me timen otra vez."_

"Señor Sam." Dijo ella que camino hacia él cuando llego abrió su menú y comenzó a transferir objetos a Sam. Cuando termino de su menú Sam saco un trozo de cecina seca le pegaba un bocado.

"¿No podías haberla comprado tú?" Le pregunto mientras esperaban a que llegara una persona que Sam había contactado con él.

"Si pusiera un solo pie en esa ciudad los guardias se me echarían encima además un puñado de jugadores podrían atacarme o intentar meterme en prisión." Dijo Sam mientras esperaban. Ser un criminal no era fácil en ese mundo afortunadamente el juego estaba diseñado para que incluso los jugadores naranjas pudieran avanzar con misiones que se desviaban del camino más convencional.

Mientras el silencio volvía y los minutos parecían volverse horas Silica decidió hacerle una pregunta "¿Cómo te…." Pregunto Silica haciendo que Sam apartara la mirada.

"Ya está aquí." Dijo Sam mientras un resplandor azul aparecía cerca de la zona se acercaron a él. La figura era una chica ojos y el pelo color marrón, lleva una capa con capucha y maquillaje en la cara que se asemeja a unos bigotes. "Argo." Dijo Sam captando la atención de la chica que se acerco a él.

"Jetstream Sam." Dijo Argo mientras se acercaba él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacia Sam con la chica pero se hizo una idea "¿Otra misión de guardaespaldas?"

"Oye Argo por casualidad no sabrás tu nada de una pequeña emboscada que me tendió La Hermandad de la Sangre." Le pregunto Sam con un tono ciertamente amenazante. Argo sintiendo la amenaza retrocedió unos pasos de hecho el les había dado esa misma información al gremio por un módico precio.

"Como sea esta chica quiere preguntarte algo." Dijo Sam apartándose para que Silica hablara con la informadora. Ella le contó como quería resucitar a Pina y esperaba que le dijera como.

"Así que quieres resucitar a tú mascota." Silica asintió "Bueno quizás hay una manera no lo recuerdo." Dijo ella en un claro intento sacar algo por la información.

"Argo." Sam llamo su atención "Piso 37." Solo basto esas palabra para que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Argo.

"En el piso 47 coge un cristal y configurarlo para que te lleve a Floria sigue por el Norte a aquello que llaman Colina de los Recuerdos cuando llegues a la bifurcación toma la de la izquierda encontraras un puente te cuidado es una buena zona para una emboscada por el casi todos son plantas con tu nivel no deberías tener problemas para llegar allí." Dijo Argo con todo detalle el camino exacto que debían recorrerá para llegar a su destino. "Debéis daros prisa solo funciona antes de que pasen 3 días de la muerte de la mascota."

"Gracias." Dijo Sam mientras se despedía con un movimiento de muñeca y se marchaba con su cebo vivo.

Cuando Sam y Silica llevaban una distancia considerable de Argo "¿Qué paso en el piso 37?" Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

"Bueno necesitaba un colmillo de creo que era una especie de puma y solo vivía en una cueva en una montaña así que después de una larga negociación conseguí convencerle para que hiciera de cebo." Dijo Sam lo que había pasado en el piso 37 omitiendo una pequeña parte de la historia donde le cortaba la pierna y lo dejaba huyendo cojeando.

"¿Y acepto?" Dijo Silica extrañada que alguien aceptara ponerse como cebo solo por un objeto.

"Puedo ser muy persuasivo." Dijo Sam acariciando el mango de su katana estremeciendo a Silica preguntándose si realmente estaba a salvo con él.

"_¿Estoy haciendo bien?" No no es el momento de dudar quiero traerte de vuelta Pina." _Pensó ella en como él era su única esperanza para salvar a Pina.

"Señor Sam." Dijo Silica dudosa.

"mph." Dijo el centrando su atención a la niña.

"El piso 47 no cree ¿qué es demasiado para nosotros?" Pregunto ella no convencida de que pudieran tener una oportunidad con su nivel y Sam parecía fuerte pero no sabía si sería suficiente.

"No te preocupes ya he estado allí antes no hay más que un montón de flores y algunas plantas locas." Dijo Sam no viendo ninguna dificultad en absoluto en la misión.

"Pero…" Dijo ella aún dudosa.

"Tranquila hicimos un trato tu cumpliste y yo cumpliré la mía soy un hombre de palabra solo no te alejes y todo estará bien." Dijo Sam mientras avanzaban hacia el pueblo.

"Silica." Una voz capto la atención era una mujer era delgada con ojos morados, su cabello de color rojo con parte de él cayendo sobre su ojo derecho sus labios del mismo color. Ella llevaba una armadura negra.

"Rosalia." Dijo Silica conociendo a la mujer mientras Sam permanecía ajeno.

"Vaya lograste salir del bosque como me alegro." Dijo ella con una sonrisa amistosa mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Amiga tuya?" Pregunto Sam.

"No." Dijo Silica queriendo salir de ahí y de la cercanía de esa mujer.

"¿Qué le paso a tu lagarto?" Pregunto al verla sin su característica mascota.

"Pina murió." Dijo ella entristecida pero esa tristeza se convirtió en determinación"¡Pero definitivamente la traeré de vuelta!" Dijo ella con una mirada de determinación.

Sam sonreía ante la determinación de la joven."Ese ese es el espíritu."

"Oh así que supongo que ambos os dirigiréis a La Colina de los Recuerdos." Dijo ella presuntuosamente sabiendo que se dirigían al único lugar que era posible obtener la flor."¿Pero tienes nivel suficiente para alcanzar la cima?"

"Solo es podar una flores no parece tan complicado." Dijo Sam confiado. Rosalia se fijo en el tenia un cuerpo musculoso y definido gracias a años de entrenamiento con la espada.  
"¿Eres el tipo que logro seducir?" Le pegunto a Sam

"Que puedo decir tanto tiempo en Japón me debe de haber contagiado del lolicolismo." Dijo Sam bromeando.

"Sabes pareces fuerte pero no creo que seas suficiente ¿porque no trabajar juntos?" Ella se ofreció a acompañar a la pareja.

"No gracias me recuerdas a mi ex por lo que no puedo confiar en ti." Sam y Silica se marcharon dejando a Rosalia allí que los miro marcharse con un sonrisa.

Silica y Sam se adentraron en el pueblo los npc no atacaron a Sam por que ahora mismo estaba en duelo con Silica.

"Admito que fue una buena idea pero estamos llamando demasiado la atención." Dijo Sam al sentir todas las miradas puestas en ellos mientras caminaban por las calles y empezaban a ser rodeados por curiosos y se abrían camino a través de ellos. Hacia una tienda a comprar el cristal.

"¿Entonces si entras a un pueblo siendo un jugador naranja te atacan los npcs?" Le pregunto Silica lo cierto es que sentía curiosidad pensaba que los jugadores naranjas todos eran iguales pero ahora que conoció a Sam quería saber algo mas y de paso quizás así podría aprender cómo evitarlos.

"Si eran un dolor en el trasero." Sam continuo contando su historia y como tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos al principio los mataba y eso le daba experiencia por algún extraño motivo el matar daba a Sam experiencia quizás era una habilidad por ser el primer jugador en matar pero no importaba cuantos mataba mas aparecían así que decidió que era mejor evitarlos.

"¿Y qué hiciste?" Le pregunto ella absorta en la historia.

"Casi los mato a todos." Dijo Sam con naturalidad mientras se dirigían a la tienda. "Cuando estaba acabando aparecieron mas y tuve que huir sabes lo gracioso que matarlos también te da experiencia."

"Pero si no puedes entrar ¿cómo consigues objetos o compras mejoras?" Ella le pregunto no entiendo como entonces un jugador naranja podía obtener equipamiento o equipo.

"Pues resulta que hay mercados negros fuera de las ciudades son más caros y tienen poco material pero el poco que tienen es bueno de hecho me dirigía ahí hasta que te conocí." Dijo Sam.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Silica no creyendo eso.

"Si este juego está diseñado para avanzar independientemente del camino que tomes. Y hemos llegado." Dijo Sam mientras llegaron a la tienda."Un segundo." San golpeo con su dedo central e índice la frente de Silica provocando que la joven sintiera un leve dolor y Sam ganara el duelo.

Sam rápidamente se dirigió la puerta y la sostuvo mientras Silica corrió con el tendero y compro lo más rápido que pudo el cristal mientras la puerta de la tienda comenzó a ser golpeada desde el otro lado. Cuando tenían el cristal lo activaron.

**Piso 47 Floria**

-estornudo- "Creo que soy alérgico a este sitio." Dijo Sam mientras con su dedo índice por encima se lo pasaba por la nariz horizontalmente. Mientras llegaron allí estaban bajo un arco tenía una campana arriba de ellos el piso salvo los caminos de la ciudad estaban cubiertos por flores mientras sus pétalos se esparcían movidos por el viento mientras junto enfrente de ellos había una fuente y varias parejas.

"Es precioso." Dijo Silica que se acerco a ver las flores y captar su olor. Mientras Sam con la mano en su katana la miraba. Con el tiempo Silica vio a como este lugar estaba llenos de parejas intercambiándose flores o disfrutando estando juntos.

"¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que te olvidas de algo?" Dijo Sam sobresaltándola entonces aparecieron varios guardias NPC armados a su alrededor.

"Estas bajo arresto." Dijo el líder que se acerco a Sam que levanto los brazos cuando estaba lo bastante cerca le propino un cabezazo y desenvaino su espada aplicando un corte en horizontal y lo pateo provocando que cayera sobre el resto. "Me perseguirán a mi tu síguelos a ellos." Dijo Sam mientras bloqueaba una lanza con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho desviaba otra que se dirigía a él antes de soltar y atacar al npc que tenia agarrado cercenando su cabeza en otro corrió con su lanza de frente Sam coloco alzo su espada agarrada con sus dos manos al lado de su cara cuando la punto estaba cerca con un paso se coloco de lado y corto la laza entonces cambio la posición de la katana invirtiéndola cortando otra parte en un movimiento ascendente mientras con su izquierda agarraba la vaina de la espada por arriba de su cabeza y giraba hasta ponerse enfrente del npc Y desenvainarla rápidamente cortando en diagonal el lado derecho de su cara separándola de su cabeza mas npcs aparecían y Sam corrió esquivando y bloqueando ataques.

"Increíble." comento Silica al ver la habilidad de Sam. Cuando volvió en si persiguió a la guardia de npcs hasta llegar a la frontera del área jadeando visiblemente cansada. Cuando salió del tras varias una paradas para recuperar el aliento cuando finalmente llego vio a Sam tumbado sobre las flores acostado de lado apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" Dijo el sarcásticamente mientras continuaban con su viaje.

Silica apenas había pasado tiempo con él pero había algo que no había hecho."Gracias."

"No hay de que es un trato ¿no?" Dijo Sam mientras continuaban.

"No no te agradecí el que me salvaras la vida anoche. Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Ella le pregunto por qué un jugador naranja arriesgaría la vida por otra persona aunque ya no veía a Sam por el color de su cursor sino por quién era.

"No lo sé supongo que no podía quedarme quieto viéndote morir en esta demencia." Dijo Sam refiriéndose al juego en más de una ocasión había declarado su desprecio por ese mundo y su creador.

"¿Demencia?" Dijo Silica entendía el significado de esa palabra pero muy pocos las habían empleado.

"Este juego creado por ese ególatra que se cree un dios va a pagar por cada una de las vidas que ha tomado me lo jure a mí mismo." Silica no entendía a Sam por como hablaba parecía que estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Kayaba Akihiko y matarlo pero enseguida entendió que no era broma verdaderamente planeaba salir del juego y hacerle pagar pero había algo que no entendía.

"No lo entiendo."

"¿El qué?" Pregunto él.

"¿Como alguien como tú puede ser un jugador naranja?" Ella le pregunto Sam no parecía una mala persona si era ruda y falta de tacto pero no una mala persona. "Entiendo ese deseo tuyo de venganza pero usted no es una mala persona me salvo cuando podía haberme dejado morir."

"Creo que fue el primer día que entre aquí pensaba es solo juego vamos a divertirnos y me gustan las espadas conocí a un tipo me ayudo a entender el juego y eso es lo que pensaba que era un juego y para hacer la gracia hicimos un combate a muerte." Silica entonces lo entendió.

"Pero los duelos no cambian el cursor." Dijo ella no entendiendo como pudo cambiar.

"No saltamos esa tontería y tuvimos un combate a muerte." Dijo Sam mientras seguía avanzando. "Y bueno yo estoy aquí y el no." Dijo Sam a Silica.  
"No fue culpa suya no sabías que…" Dijo Silica si fue el primer día era imposible que supiera que matar en el juego significaba morir en el mundo real.

"Con el tiempo estuve deprimido toda mi vida entrene para usar mis habilidades para impartir justicia a los que se la merecen pero él no se lo merecía pero yo le mate, su muerte la llevare conmigo siempre pero Kayaba es el responsable de esto por eso voy a pasarme este juego voy a salir de aquí voy a encontrarle y lo matare en nombre de todos los que murieron aquí." Sam siguió Silica parecía que iba a decir algo. Pero fue interrumpida cuando un tentáculo verde Silica acabo bocabajo mientras era sostenida por el dueño siendo una planta con una enorme boca color naranja con manchas amarillas y su cuello estaba cubierto por hojas y debajo su tronco era marrón.

"¡Ayuda.." Silica no acabo Sam corrió y aprovechando que el monstruo tenía sus tentáculos con sus piernas Sam salto con su espalda en alto mientras desenvainaba en el aire partiendo por la mitad y se partió mientras Silica caía Sam la agarro entre sus brazos estilo nupcial.

"¿Seguimos?" Dijo Sam mientras soltaba a Silica en el suelo." Ella asintió.

"¿Y cómo acabo aquí?" Le pregunto Silica mientras seguían avanzando.

"Un pariente mío insistió e insistió en que probara el juego y finalmente aquí estoy." Dos plantas carnívoras atacaron al dúo Sam bloqueo con su espada mientras Silica atacaba con su puñal aunque no consiguió matarlos Sam acabo el trabajo cortando sus tallos. Sam se cargo su espalda su espada y continuaron.

"Ya veo." Mas monstruos planteas surgieron de las flores. Pero Silica y Sam consiguieron alzarse como vencedores. Mientras continuaban su camino Silica siguió conversando.

"¿Y cómo es? Ser un jugador naranja." Ella le pregunto mientras seguían avanzando.

"Bueno es como un jugador normal pero con misiones menos convencionales y de vez en cuando algo alguna que otra misión para un grupo así que se puede decir que soy un mercenario pero a aveces me hago un descanso para impartir justicia." Dijo Sam como eran sus aventuras en el juego. "Y de vez en cuando ayudo a línea delantera contra un final boss aunque no les cae muy bien el recibir ayuda de un naranja."

Algo se activo en el suelo. Sam salto hacia detrás mientras de suelo unos tentáculos salían del suelo y envolvía a Silica y una pila morada salía del suelo también.

"¿Eso es un consolador?" Dijo Sam señalándolo preguntándose qué tan enfermo estaba el que diseño este juego. –Suspiro- Sam corrió y desenvaino su katana paso el monstruo Sam envaino la espada y al mismo tiempo el monstruo moría.

Finalmente llegaron as destino. Mientras se acercaron a una pila mientras de ella emanaba una luz dorada y poco a poco comenzó a florecer una flor blanca mientras Sam y Silica admiraban el espectáculo.

"¿Esto traerá a Pina de vuelta?" Dijo ella mirando la flor que había obtenido.

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo." Dijo Sam a Silica animándola a empezar.

Silica coloco la escama de Pina en la misma pila y coloco la flor encima de ella mientras una gota caía sobre ella una luz amarilla comenzó a emanar y la escama adquirió la forma de Pina un dragón azul celeste oriental con ojos rojos.

Silica lloro mientras la abrazaba mientras Sam se cruzo de brazos pero esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía la escena.

"Pina este es Sam." Pina se acerco a él.

"Es…decepcionante." Pina se ofendió y se lanzo a por Sam mordiéndole la nariz mientras Sam intentaba quitársela Silica no paraba de reír ante lo graciosa que era la escena. El dúo ahora convertido en un trió avanzo al camino de vuelta.

"¿Y qué harás ahora?" Silica le pregunto a Sam cual era su próximo destino.

"Supongo que volveré al piso 56." Dijo Sam mientras seguían por el camino de vuelta.

"Si no puede acceder a los pueblos como se desplaza." Le pregunto Silica como viajaba Sam sin cristales de teleportación.

"A pie." Dijo él con total naturalidad como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Entonces ¿cuándo nos conocimos usted bajo 21 pisos a pie?" Dijo Silica no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar.

"No solo fueron 10 fui al mercado negro y compre un cristal de teletranspotación." Dijo el mientras seguía avanzando

"_Es un monstruo."_ Pensó bajar diez pisos a pie era una hazaña impresionante claro que si en verdad era de la línea delantera acabar con monstruos mas débiles que él no era nada Sam se detuvo.

"Detrás de mi." Dijo él en un tono serio mientras desenvainaba su espada.

"Samurai, tu habilidad de rastreo tiene que ser muy buena para percibir mi presencia." Dijo Rosalia saliendo de los árboles.

"Yo lo llamo instinto." Dijo Sam en un tono modesto.

Rosalia se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza en cambio centro su atención en Silica y Pina. "Veo que tuvisteis éxito. Felicidades."

"Oh que detalle has venido hasta aquí solo para felicitarnos." Dijo Sam con desdén llevándose la mano al pecho. "Bueno pero en verdad estoy agradecido porque me ahorraraste la molestia de encontrarte ahora puedo matarte."

"Matarme ¿porque no te he hecho nada?" Dijo Rosalia asustada.

"Ahórrate el cuento sé quién eres Líder de Mano de Titán." Dijo Sam apuntándola con su espada extendida.

"¿Tú sabías quien era? y fuiste lo bastante tonto como para seguir a esta chica o realmente te sedujo." Le pregunto ella abandonando su apariencia de chica asustado por la de mujer fría y calculadora.

"Necesitaba un cebo por supuesto tenía que ser alguien débil para que te confiaras y salieras." Dijo Sam el cómo había utilizado a Silica era perfecta pequeña débil cualquier carroñero la atacaría sin pensárselo dos veces claro que el ya le había avisado de sus intenciones.

"Dime una cosa tu curso es naranja ¿por qué haces esto?" Le pregunto Rosalia que sacaba un jugador Naranja de ayudar a otro jugador.

"Bueno como todo buen espadachín quiero medir mis habilidades perfeccionar mi estilo y de vez en cuando pararme a dar unos cortes a los niños malos que se portan mal como tu gremio. Y por cierto saca ya a tu grupo de porristas." Dijo Sam tranquilamente esperando a que salieran los matones de Rosalia

"¿Quiénes?" Dijo ella con desdén.

"Tu cursor es verde lo cual quiere decir que eres de esos que cómodamente miran mientras los demás se manchan las manos." Dijo Sam.

"Eres muy listo ¿verdad?" Dijo ella chasqueado los dedos cuando el resto de su gremio apareció.

"Bien están todos eso me ahorra trabajo." Dijo Sam sin perder la camino hacia el gremio sin el mas mínimo atisbo de miedo.

"Sam no lo hagas son demasiados." Le dijo ese nombre provoco algo en uno de los miembro del gremio.

"Sam…Sam Jetstream." Dijo el asustado por los rumores que habían oído sobre el cómo sin piedad mataba a jugadores no solo eso se dice que tenia la habilidad no solo de acumular experiencia matando jugadores también tenía una que les permitía cortarlos como su fueran mantequilla.

"Armado con una Katana ropas estilo samurái." Dijo otro recordando la descripción que daban de él los informes. Mientras Sam se acercaba más y más.

"Minuano." Dijo otro casi temblando.

"El asesino de asesinos." Dijo otro con una gota de sudor corriendo a través de su piel.

"El Viento frio brasileño." Dijo otro uno de sus apodos se podía decir que la reputación de Sam le precedía.

"Rosalia deberíamos retirarnos es peligroso." Dijo otro temiendo por su vida.

"No hay forma de que un jugador de la delantera este aquí abajo y aunque lo fuera somos 8 y el es solo 1. Acabad con él." Los siete jugadores atacaron a Sam que acelero el ritmo.

El primero ataco mientras su activaba su habilidad espada Sam salto y aterrizo delante de él descendiendo su espada partiendo al jugador en dos mitades. El segundo ataco enseguida Sam bloqueo con su espada el tercero ataco con su espada Sam soltó una patada mandándolo hacia atrás tres mas se atacaron Sam oscilo su espada hacia abajo desviando al primero rápidamente envainado para desenvaina justo a tiempo para parar al penúltimo y el ultimo ataco pero Sam realizo un corte diagonal hiriéndolo y parando el ataque para agarrar su espada en horizontal y realizar un mismo corte que araño al último ante de envainar y mientras los de detrás volvían al ataque Sam giro rápidamente desenvainando su espada hiriendo a los tres a la vez el ultimo volvió a atacar a Sam que oscilo su espada desviando y ataco rápidamente realizando un corte diagonal de abajo arriba y repetir el mismo proceso a la inversa matando a otro.

Mientras otro intento realizar un combo espada pero Sam con un giro rápido le aplico un corte horizontal que separo el torso de las piernas matando a otro.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo? matadlo."Ordeno Rosalia al ver como sus hombre eran superados. Los restante atacaron Sam corrió hacia ellos con su espada clavada en el suelo cuando iba a chocar con el del centro Sam alzo su espada dañando ojo al del centro antes de empujarlo contra el que estaba a su izquierda a de la derecha lo esquivo mientras trataba de hacerle un corte descendente y el cuarto también iba a atacar Sam lo uso como escudo bloqueando el ataque. Cuando los dos que había bloqueado apartaron a sus compañeros y atacaron Sam bloqueo a los dos a la vez y comenzó con el zandatsu los jugadores recibieron varios cortes y fueron triturado par finalmente desaparece.

"¡Es un monstruo!" Dijo uno de los superviviente mientras salía corriendo junto con el otro Rosalia también se había dado la vuelta para correr pero al dar la espalda se encontró con un chico de pelo corto con un abrigo negro. Los dos se pararon delante al lado de su jefa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo al ver una figura utilizando un abrigo manga larga negra con una armadura gris oscura ligera con una camisa amarilla y pantalones y bostas negras con una espada a su espalda su pelo era corto negro al igual que sus ojos negros.

"Soy Kirito." Dijo él mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

"El espadachín negro." Dijo el miembro del gremio naranja horrorizado estaba atrapado entre dos de los jugadores más peligrosos del juego.

"Nos rendimos." Dijo el otro al darse cuenta de que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra él.

"¿Rendiros?" Dijo Sam captando la atención de todos. "No acepto vuestra rendición." Dijo Sam avanzando. Y noto la presencia de Kirito. "Bueno si es la versión emo intento de Dante." Dijo Sam al ver a Kirito.

"Soy Kirito y he venido a por el gremio Mano de Titán." Dijo él mientras miraba a Rosalia y los supervivientes. "Me costó encontrarlos pero entonces oí un rumos de una chica que tuvo un duelo con un asesino de jugadores."

"Y ahora que estoy aquí os enviare a todos a prisión y a ti también Jestream Sam." esa última declaración hizo a Sam reír burlonamente mientras Kirito sacaba un cristal de teletrasnporte. "Esto os llevara a todos a prisión."

"¿Y si no que nos mataras?" Dijo Sam poniendo su espada sobre su hombro calmado no viéndolo como una amenaza.

"Preferiría no hacerlo." Dijo el acercando su mano a su espada.

"Ellos van a morir aquí y ahora." Dijo Sam no estando de acuerdo con el método de Kirito.

"Matarlos no te hace mejor que ellos." Dijo Kirito apelando su cordura y modalidad social.

"Oh y tu método es el mejor claro nos meterás en una prisión ¿Y que pasara después cuando salgamos de este mundo? ¿Mph? ¿Quién irá a prisión no hay cadáveres no hay pruebas y cualquier juez fallaría a favor de nosotros porque estábamos en una situación de extremo estrés y no éramos consciente de lo que hacíamos enajenación mental la mitad de los que encerréis quedaran libre en el mundo real donde ves tú la justicia en eso." Dijo Sam burlándose por la confianza de Kirito.

"¿Y según tú matarlos es hacer justicia?" Le pregunto Kirito no compartiendo se punto de vista con él visiblemente disgustado había oído rumores incluso conoció a algunos que aclamaban a Sam como un héroe pero para él era un asesino.

"Toda acción tiene su consecuencia ellos matan y roban a los débiles yo les doy la justicia que se les niega a sus victimas." Dijo Sam su punto de vista.

"Eso no es justicia es venganza." Contrarresto Kirito.

"Son prácticamente sinónimos." Dijo Sam siempre había oído lo mismo con el tiempo llego a la conclusión que cada cual debía elegir lo que creía y luchar por ellos no importaba si tenía razón si estaba equivocado hace años había elegido un camino y era lo que iba a seguir.

"No me obligues a hacerlo." Dijo Kirito desenvainado su espada.

"Que gane el mejor." Dijo Sam adoptando su posición de guardia mientras el gremio de Rosalia temblaban al estar atrapados entre dos tigre que iban a ir el uno a por el otro.

Pero entonces Silica se pudo delante de Sam. "Sam márchate por favor ya está bien de muertes por hoy." Dijo Silica había visto matar a Sam personas pero no quería ver más muertes si era cierto que morían no podía dejar que Sam matara a un chico que no había hecho nada.

Sam corrió hacia Silica y apuñalo a Rosalia que había corrido en su dirección en un desesperado intento por tener una moneda para salir de ahí el dolor se hizo en su pecho mientras su HP disminuía hasta finalmente llegar a cero y desaparecer. Sam miro a Silica antes de salir de allí corriendo mientras Kirito le dejo marchar sabiendo que si iba a por él los restantes o atacarían a la chica o huirían el sabia que se volverían a encontrar y decidió enviar a los dos supervivientes de Mano de Titán a prisión y acercarse a Silica para que le contara de primera mano lo que había pasado.


End file.
